


in your arms

by the_crownless_queen



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [8]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nebulous Timeline, Slice of Life, Waking Up, post-show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16000943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crownless_queen/pseuds/the_crownless_queen
Summary: The sunlight was what woke her up.





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sapphic September, Day 8: sunlight.  
> You can find us on tumblr using the tags #sapphicseptember and #sapphicseptember2018 !

Sunlight tickled against her eyelids, and Peggy groaned, trying to burrow her face deeper into her pillow to escape it.

Her pillow giggled, and Peggy’s eyes sprang open as she jerked back.

“Calm down, English, it’s just me,” came Angie’s amused voice. Peggy relaxed and fell back on the bed with a loud sigh.

Her hand found Angie’s easily, and she ran her thumb against her palm as she fought to get her heart to stop racing in her chest.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Peggy asked, her eyes worriedly roaming over Angie’s body.

Angie shook her head, chuckling softly. “I’m right as rain, love, don’t worry — besides, I should be asking  _ you _ that. You nearly took a nasty tumble off the bed.”

“I’m fine,” Peggy replied shaking her head. Finally, hearing that Angie was okay, her heart stopped racing.

She yawned. “What time is it?”

“Early,” Angie replied with a smile. She shuffled closer and pressed a soft, closed-mouth kiss against Peggy’s lips, lingering for a few instants before drawing back.

“The sun is up, though,” Peggy remarked.

Angie shot her a soft look. “Come on, Peg, it’s your day off — there’s no need for you to get up with the sun today. I know you’ve been feeling tired, you should try to go back to sleep.”

As though Angie’s words were prophetic, Peggy had to stifle a yawn.

Angie was right, she was tired. S.H.I.E.L.D. was doing very well for such a new agency, but it meant that Peggy was almost always working.

Peaceful mornings like this, moments she could just spend with Angie without worrying, were so rare Peggy knew to treasure each one — she didn’t want to waste this one by sleeping.

Angie huffed out a fond laugh when Peggy told her so. “I didn’t say  _ I _ would be staying up, English,” she teased. “It is way too early for that.”

“Oh,” Peggy stated sheepishly.

“Yeah, oh.” Angie shook her head and shifted further down on the bed, fluffing her pillow before laying back down. She moved to her side, and opened her arms. “Come on, Peg, let’s close our eyes for a little while longer.”

Peggy sighed, but she was smiling as she burrowed herself into Angie’s arms. “Just a little while longer,” she agreed, and she let her eyes close.


End file.
